Glee Club Sagas
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: A series of one shots with different characters and stories. (Primarily Klaine though...lmao and some other pairings.)
1. ABC

**A/N: I have this uncanny ability to say no to the muses that live in my head. So…for some crazy reason, I'm writing song fics tonight. Lmao. Because the muses said so. First up? ABC by Jackson 5. It was covered on Glee…and I've got such a Klaine headcanon for this, it's ridiculous…so yeah…may I present… ABC. I own NOTHING.**

_You went to school to learn girl_

_Things you never, never knew before_

_Like "I" before "E" except after "C"_

_And why 2 plus 2 makes 4_

_Now, now, now_

_I'm gonna teach you_

_Teach you, teach you_

_All about love girl_

_All about love_

_Sit yourself down, take a seat_

_All you gotta do is repeat after me_

Kurt Hummel sat down at a table at the nightclub that his husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel was performing at. He never tired of seeing his husband play these smaller venues. He loved seeing the look on Blaine's face as he reached out to these smaller crowds. Trying to make his dream come true, was something Kurt loved doing. He'd reached a ton of success himself as a Broadway star, and he knew it was Blaine's turn now. Blaine was lit up with so much energy as he performed ABC by Jackson 5. They knew it by heart, having performed it at regionals at McKinley. Kurt chuckled to himself as the owner of the night club brought Kurt his standard vodka and soda. Kurt sipped it slowly and continued to watch his husband perform on stage. Blaine's eyes darted enthusiastically around the room as he tried finding Kurt's eyes. Kurt knew what was going on. That was Blaine's sign for his nerves getting the best of him. Once Kurt shifted his head a fraction of an inch, and his eyes connected with Blaine's…Blaine settled down. He smiled warmly and pointed. He then spoke to the crowd.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming to see me play tonight. I'm Blaine Anderson-Hummel, and I couldn't be any happier to be performing here with you guys tonight. A few guidelines before the show continues…I don't tolerate heckling. If you don't like a song, the room next door has a great DJ in my friend Jake Puckerman. Go visit him. I also won't be going home with any of you ladies in the room. Or the gentlemen either, for that matter. I'm married. To a very gorgeous man, who happens to be sitting over in the corner there. Babe, stand up."

Kurt and Blaine played this game every time Blaine performed. Blaine would lay down the ground rules of the show, and then Blaine would introduce Kurt. Kurt put his vodka soda on the table and stood up begrudgingly. Everyone got wind of Kurt and started clapping wildly at who he was married to. Blaine got the crowd back under control and smiled as Kurt sat down, blushing ferociously at what Blaine had done.

"Okay, now that my husband's introductions are out of the way, I want you all to enjoy the show, and just remember…it's all love here."

Blaine said, launching into the second verse. Kurt found himself watching Blaine. He started thinking, and ended up thinking back to that night that Regionals happened…

_ABC_

_It's easy as 123_

_As simple as Do Re Mi_

_ABC, 123_

_Baby, you and me girl_

_ABC_

_It's easy as 123_

_As simple as Do Re Mi_

_ABC, 123_

_Baby, you and me girl_

_**Three years previously…**_

"_Okay everyone, it's rather simple. We nail these songs, we go to Nationals!"_

_Mr. Schue said. It was minutes before the New Directions were scheduled to perform and Blaine and Kurt were huddled in a corner together, just talking. Blaine laughed softly at what Kurt was saying about their white jackets that they'd been forced to wear._

"_Blaine, these jackets are ridiculous."_

"_I know honey, but unfortunately…they're what was picked. We just kind of have to suck it up and deal with it. But can we talk about just how amazing your ass looks in those pants?"_

_Kurt blushed a perfect shade of scarlet and Blaine laughed softly. When ever Blaine spoke dirty to him, Kurt always blushed. It was something that happened. They had a very active sex life, taking to doing it whenever the opportunity arose, which when Blaine was at his horniest, could be anytime. _

"_You're flirting? Now?"_

"_Sure…we're not going on stage for another fifteen minutes. We got plenty of time to sneak into the supply closet for a quickie."_

_Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder to hide the moan that escaped his lips. He turned and looked at Blaine, playfully hitting him on his shoulder, smiling happily. Nobody ever made him as happy as Blaine did, and nobody ever would._

"_The supply closet? No. Because you have this uncanny ability to not be able to stay quiet, Blaine. None. Even when we were at Cooper's hotel room…you had to have sex with me, while your brother was asleep in the same room."_

"_I had a crazy wet dream."_

_But before Blaine could elaborate further, to increase the blush in Kurt's cheeks, he heard Schue's shrill high pitched voice calling to them._

"_Blaine, Kurt. Now please?"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and led Kurt to the circle where the rest of the New Directions was standing. That's when they knew it was go time._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Come on and love me just a little bit_

_Come on and love me just a little bit_

_I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Let me tell you what it's all about_

_Reading, writing, arithmetic_

_Are the branches on the learning tree_

_But without the roots of love everyday girl_

_Your education ain't complete_

_Tea-tea-teacher's gonna show you_

_(She's gonna show you)_

_How to get an "A" (na-na-na-naaaaaa)_

_How to spell me, you, add the two_

_Listen to me baby_

_That's all you got to do_

Kurt smiled at the memory. Blaine really hadn't changed much since high school. He was still the same horndog that he was in high school, only he'd quieted down some considerably since then. Kurt was the one who'd gotten louder. Blaine found himself constantly shushing Kurt if they were somewhere having sex that they weren't supposed to be. When Blaine finished his set to a very steady applause, Kurt stood up to greet him. He kissed Blaine softly to catcalls and hoots and they made their way over to their friend Wes, who was the owner of the bar. He paid Blaine for the night, and then he and Kurt made their way out of the club.

"You were incredible, baby."

Kurt said, wrapping his coat even tighter around him. Blaine smiled at his husband softly as they arrived at the restaurant they'd be having their late dinner at. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and they walked in and to their usual table. Blaine sat down after pulling Kurt's chair out and ordered a bottle of their favorite red wine.

"I guess. I mean it was okay. It probably could've been better. Maybe I'll revise the song list."

"Blaine, don't do that. You know I hate when you doubt yourself. Your set list is great."

"Then why haven't I made it yet?"

Kurt heard this from Blaine every time. As a creative person, you're bound to get a little self-deprecating at times. He also knew Blaine was getting discouraged and was going to give up and go back to being Kurt's publicist.

"Baby, we've been through this. These things take time. It isn't like you snap your fingers and bam, a record deal happens overnight. I had to work for my career, and so do you."

Blaine nodded because he knew that Kurt was absolutely right. Kurt had worked hard for his career, and he wouldn't let Blaine ruin his career by leaving it. Kurt had heard rumblings that Blaine was on the verge of making it. But he couldn't get confirmation on those rumors. But Kurt also knew that when Blaine made it, he'd be a lot happier.

_Oh, ABC_

_It's easy as 123_

_As simple as Do Re Mi_

_ABC, 123_

_Baby, you and me girl_

_ABC it's easy_

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_That's how easy love can be_

_Sing a simple melody_

_123 baby_

_You and me_

And then three weeks later, that big break came. Blaine was in his study, working on a composition to slow down 'I Want You Back' when the house phone rang. He knew Kurt was in the kitchen, so he could answer it. He heard Kurt on the phone, and then a squealing. And then Kurt walked into the study holding the phone. He smiled at Blaine and then handed the phone to him.

"It's Lorna Kaye. She's the A&R lady at Columbia Records."

And Blaine knew. He took the phone and spoke to the lady on the other end of the phone. He hung up a few minutes later and looked at Kurt. He couldn't believe it. He was pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Well?!"

Kurt squealed. He knew that Blaine had been waiting a long time to get this news. Blaine looked away from Kurt, then smiled the most glorious smile. He looked back up at Kurt and he couldn't hold back the tears.

"They want me to do a demo. They want me to send it to them. They want it to be the set lists from my last three shows. Apparently they had someone there this whole time. Baby…I'm….it's…I can't even form a coherent sentence!"

Kurt was so happy for his husband. He knew that good things were going to happen to his husband, and nothing that anyone could say would stop that. Blaine was lucky that he kept the lists of songs he did at his sets. He went and retrieved his lists and Kurt just watched him. He couldn't be any more in love with his husband as he was right then.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine blushed, and walked over to Kurt, pulling him to his chest. Blaine pulled him in for the sweetest kiss and smiled through it. He pulled away a few minutes later and grinned at Kurt.

"I want you to be. Kurt, none of this means anything without you. None of it. I know you took time off to be with me, and I appreciate that. I love you so much. More and more each day, I do."

And that's when Blaine pulled Kurt onto the floor and made him scream louder than anything else in the world. It was a celebration. A celebration for Blaine and Kurt…that would never end.

_Sit down girl_

_I think I love ya_

_No, get up girl_

_Show me what you can do_

_Shake it, shake it baby, come on now_

_Shake it, shake it baby, oooh, oooh_

_Shake it, shake it baby, yeah_

_123 baby, oooh oooh_

_ABC baby, ah ah_

_Do Re Mi baby, wow_

_That's how easy love can be_

_ABC it's easy_

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_I'm gonna teach you _

_How to sing it out_

_Come-a, come-a, come-a_

_Let me show you what it's all about_

_ABC it's easy_

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_

_**One year later:**_

"And the winner of 'Best New Artist' is…Blaine Anderson-Hummel"

Blake Shelton had announced. Blaine looked honestly terrified. He looked over at Kurt and had kissed him softly. He sighed and made his way up to the stage. He shook Blake's hand and then ran a hand through his curls, holding the Grammy in his other.

"Holy shit. Is this truly happening?" Blaine laughed nervously. His nervous laugh was something that he'd always done when he was uncomfortable. Everyone clapped and he'd continued his speech.

"Okay…okay! So, a year ago, I was playing a night club that my friend owned, and this wasn't even on the radar. So, I've got a few people to thank. Wes Montgomery, my dear friend. Thanks for letting me play in your club three nights a week. Lorna Kaye and Columbia Records for giving me a shot. My agent and dear dear friend Tina Cohen-Chang-Lynn for always supporting my dreams. And most importantly, my beloved husband, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine waited for the applause for Kurt to die down before starting Kurt's thank you. He knew he had a lot to say, and he was going to.

"Baby, this wouldn't even be a blip on my radar without your constant love and support. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You're the most important part of me, and I love you so much. I'm honored to be your husband."

He blew a kiss to Kurt and waved at the crowds and walked off stage, knowing that a cover of a Jackson 5 song that he sang in a bar, got him to the place he was now. And nothing would ever make that feeling go away.

_I'm gonna teach you_

_How to sing it out_

_Sing it out, sing it out_

_Sing it, sing it_

_ABC it's easy_

_It's like counting up to 3_

_Sing a simple melody_

_That's how easy love can be_


	2. Absolute

**A/N: I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm just…a writer…asking you the fans…to love her. I paraphrased Notting Hill a bit. Now that that's done, hi everyone. It's Memorial Day weekend here in the great United States. I'm working, but not until tonight. I'm going to my sister's for a bit before work. Lol. So, here. Here's a bit of a fic for you. And be safe this Memorial Day weekend. Song used: Absolute by The Fray**

_I've seen this one before the girl she gets away_

_Everybody knows it but nobody tries to stop it_

_Cause she barely even knows him but if she could see inside_

_Everything is quiet as she waits to tell him who she is_

The catfishing thing was a scandal within the glee club, sure. But what if I wanted it to be me? I mean, come on…I am head cheerleader after all, but with him…there's something. When we'd bonded over the molestations from our past, it was like a light had opened for me. But I can't tell him how I feel, it isn't feasible. But I feel different when we're together. It's like…lighter. Who knew that I, Kitty Wilde, would be capable of loving someone. Oh geez, Kitty…get a grip. But, if I'm being honest…that's what it is. Nobody treats me the way Ryder Lynn does. Sure, we had a disagreement, but what friends don't argue? But Ryder…he understands me. It's a shame though…he'll never look at me like he did when he talked about this Katie girl. I'm alone in my feelings for Ryder, and I'm okay with that. I can love him from far away, and that's all it will ever be.

"Kitty, do you have any suggestions?"

Jake Puckerman asked me. We were in Glee club together, and as I looked around at the group sat in front of me. Marley, Jake, me and Artie. We were all trying to come up with songs to sing to get our feelings out in the open. And I said the first thing that came to mind. I wanted to sing this song for ages, and now was the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah, actually. I was hoping I could do a solo piece. There's a song I want to sing, and it's one of my favorites."

"What is it?"

Marley asked. Our friendship was kind of weird lately, but we were mending fences. I knew that she'd back me up in my quest to sing this song. And I was glad that I had her tentative friendship to help me with this.

"'Absolute' by The Fray."

And Marley grinned wider. She knew the connection I had to that song. It was a beautiful song, and it spoke volumes to what I needed to say to Ryder, but probably never would. Marley squeezed my hand and turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm giving Kitty the lead. This is something she needs. And that's the end of it."

And I knew right then and there, that no matter what happened…I'd have this moment to shine, and I wouldn't let it go. And so I knew then what I had to do.

_Is this all we get to be absolute_

_Quiet but I'm sure there is something here_

_Tell me everything cause I want to hear_

The next day, as Mr. Schue droned on about Miss Pillsbury and nothing important, when I felt my hand raise in the air. Marley looked at me and I smiled at her. Mr. Schue stopped his diatribe about whatever unimportant subject he was squawking about, and looked at me.

"Yes Kitty?"

"Mr. Schue? Our group, me, Marley, Jake and Artie…we decided that I was going to take the lead on our group project. And if you don't mind, I'd like to sing it now."

"Okay Kitty, Jake, Artie, Marley…the floor…is yours."

Schue said, leading the glee club in the fakest clapping I'd ever heard in my life. We made our way up to the front of the room and I looked at Ryder briefly. I didn't know if he'd know that this song was about him, or if he'd think I was just being stalkerish or whatever, but I spoke to the glee club.

"When I think of giving myself over to someone, that means heart and soul for me. Not just pieces of me. And this song…I think shows that perfectly. This is called 'Absolute' by The Fray."

And I started singing the song. The entire time, I was looking at Ryder, hoping he'd understand that my feelings were for him, and so was this song.

_It's a kiss sits upon her lips that waits for planes and battle ships_

_She wants to be a dancer and he has got a picture_

_On his wall and it's a sailor in a new port every night_

_Yet man was born to trouble like sparks fly upwards innocent_

Kitty was looking at me while she was singing this song. And I'll admit, I like it. The attention that she's showing me. I'll admit, during this whole catfishing thing I was so single minded in my quest to meet Katie, but that changed. Or something did, and so did my feelings for her. I have so many dreams that I want to pursue, and I want Kitty involved. Oh god, did I just admit that? How am I going to tell her that what she's thinking and feeling is exactly what I'm thinking and feeling? It doesn't make sense for someone like me, an illiterate dumbass, because let's face it, that's exactly what I am, to be with the head cheerleader. I knew that I wasn't coming back to Glee club next year. That much was a given. Not after what Unique did to me. I'm sure one day, I'll forgive and forget, but not yet. It was too much for me to have my heart and soul bared to someone, who turned out to not be the person I thought they were. But Kitty…for some reason, she's what I wanted Katie to be. Exactly. As soon as she finished, and I clapped my hands, she took her seat, which was ironically next to me. I leaned over and looked at her, and smiled softly. She smiled back at me and that's when I leaned in and whispered.

"Hey, Kitty…that was wonderful. I was wondering, maybe you'd like to have coffee with me?"

Kitty blushed a little bit, then looked at me and nodded softly. We finalized a date in whispers while Blaine and Tina were performing an awkward version of 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher, complete with the bell bottomed pants and platform shoes. I probably should've been paying attention but wasn't. I had just made a deal with myself. I was going to tell Kitty how I felt, and I was going to do it at the coffee shop, today.

_Is this all we get to be absolute_

_Quiet but I'm sure there is something here_

_Tell me everything that I want to hear_

_All we are and all we want_

_40 years come and gone_

_All we are in photographs_

_Will never be taken_

I was going to be meeting Ryder at the Lima Bean, and this was a special occasion. So, I'd decided to not wear my Cheerios outfit. I put on a nice yellow shirt and jeans that Marley had commented on, and then made my way to the Lima Bean. Lady Hummel, who turns out to be a very nice young man, said he'd once seen a rat there, but I didn't believe that. Lady Hummel and I turned out to be very great friends, and I was glad that we could be. I'd even Skyped Lady Hummel a little while ago, and he was happy. He told me that he knew all I needed was someone to love me, and he was right. He said I reminded him a lot of his friend Quinn, and who knew…maybe Lady was right. Maybe that was all I needed. So, as I arrived at the Lima Bean, I was nervous. This wasn't like a Glee club meeting, no…this was something more. This was two people who were in need of love, finally coming together to love each other. I spotted Ryder at the table when I walked in and he had two cups of coffee in front of him. Marley must have texted him my coffee order. I walked to the table and smiled at him.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. Marley sent me a text and told me what you liked. Please, have a seat."

Ryder said, getting up and walking around the table to pull out my chair. That was awful sweet of him, and he pushed my chair in gently while I sat there. He walked back around to his side of the table and sat down.

"Thank you for meeting me, Kitty."

"Thank you for inviting me, Ryder. So…I take it you knew about that song, then?"

"I did. I'm confused though, how did all this start?"

I looked at him. It was now or never, and I knew that I needed to tell him, before it was too late, and then I just found myself spilling my guts to him over coffee and stale hazelnut biscotti.

"I guess it started when you told us about your molestation. I just…kind of started looking at you in a very different way. And then you wanted to be friends, and I was okay with that, and then we just started talking, and I couldn't stop. I ended up, just wondering how legitimate my feelings were. And then something else happened. I realized that they were. And I didn't know how to deal with it. And then Marley told me to sing it out. And I did."

"I'm glad you did, Kitty. Truly."

And with that, I knew. I knew that things between Ryder and I would be okay…right?

_Quiet but I'm sure there's something here_

_Tell me everything cause I want you here_

_Quiet but I'm sure there's something here_

_Tell me everything because I want to hear_


	3. Affirmation

**A/N: I kind of wanted to use this song as a whole. Anyone who remembers a little fic that I wrote called 'Tease', this was the song that Darren sang in one of their many shower scenes. I kind of thought what if I explore something here with Blaine? So…this is going to be that song. Remember, my song fics are always open for interpretation, and this is how I do it. So…yeah. Song used is 'Affirmation' by Savage Garden**

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument_

_I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands_

_I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you_

_I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do_

_I believe that beauty magazines promote low self esteem_

_I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone_

_I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned_

_I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned_

_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side_

_I believe that you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

They say that when tragedy strikes, you start looking over your life like a book. I'm twenty-two years old, what the hell kind of life is it? Now granted, the last three years of my life has been difficult but my husband and I made it through in one piece. I was there when he decided to run for Congressman out of New York State. My husband, the sensitive soul that he is. He wanted to fight for the rights of gays and lesbians everywhere. So, why is it so hard for me to wrap my brain around? I'm freaking out outwardly, but inwardly, I'm the picture of calmness and serenity. I couldn't let myself get worked up. Everything I've done in the last three years, I've done for my husband. Getting his career off the ground, and putting mine on hold to help him. And all of that, could go to hell right now, because some crazed lunatic who doesn't support equality or my husband and his stance on homosexuality decided to pull a trigger and try to take the most important man in my life away from me.

My husband, my life, my whole world.

And I didn't know how to react to that. I looked at the cell phone in my hand and dialed the first number. I knew I had to call his parents, and that was going to be difficult. I loved his parents. They were so warm and accepting of him. He was closest to his mom, and I was too. I pulled up her number and waited for the number to connect. When I heard the connection open, I knew.

"Kurt?"

"Belinda, hi."

"This is a pleasant surprise. You okay, kid?"

"No, I'm not. Belinda, is Micah around?"

Belinda knew that something was off. Micah picked up the connection and I waited. They couldn't have been prouder of Blaine when he was elected to Congress and neither was I. When he was inaugurated, I remember a huge party and balloons. That's about it. I heard a gruff voice pick up and smiled at the voice.

"Kurt?"

"Micah, Belinda…Blaine's been shot. I don't know how bad it is yet. But from the looks of all the blood on me, it could be pretty bad. They rushed him right into surgery."

I could hear Blaine's mom breathe deeply on the phone. I knew that I needed to end this phone call, because the doctor was coming towards me. I spoke with Blaine's parents a little more, and after assuring them I'd call them when I knew more, I hung up. I smiled at the redheaded doctor coming towards me.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Fiona Watley. I was the on call physician when your husband was brought in."

I sat down on the plastic chairs next to the doctor. She seemed like she was a pretty good doctor, but I was still nervous either way. I didn't know if my beloved husband was alive or dead, and I was doing a pretty good job of keeping it together. I heard a voice from down the hall and I turned to see my brother in law Cooper coming towards me at one of those half walk/half jog things. He caught up with me and the doctor and after the introductions were made, Doctor Watley started to speak.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Your brother and husband was very, very lucky. The bullet missed his spinal cord by just a half an inch. It did hit him in the spine itself, but we won't know the extent of that damage until we get his x-rays back, and he's able to wake up and speak to us. Right now, we're keeping him sleeping until we get those back. His room is down the hall if you'd like to go see him."

I nodded and thanked the doctor. Then I turned to Cooper. I didn't know that he was here. He was supposed to be in Hong Kong for a movie shoot. He pulled me into a hug, and I just couldn't believe it. Cooper was here.

"Uh, Coop…do you mind?"

Cooper grinned and pulled away from me. His smile didn't reach his eyes, I could tell he was worried about Blaine. I was too. So, I lead him down the hall and we talked.

"So, little brother. Are you happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you, Coop. But, weren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong for a movie?"

"Blaine called me when he was having his equality rally. I flew in for it last night. I was supposed to surprise you."

"This is definitely surprising for sure."

Cooper smiled at me, and in that instant I knew. Blaine would come out of this…and he'd be just fine. And he'd go on, fighting for Marriage equality for everyone. Because that's what my husband did. He was a fighter.

_I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality_

_I believe that trust is more important than monogamy_

_I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul_

_I believe that family is worth more than money or gold_

_I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair_

_I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires_

Ugh, dear god it's so bright. Where am I? I remember standing at the podium, delivering this amazing speech that my speechwriter, Marley Rose wrote on marriage equality for all gays and lesbians, and then I heard it…oh god. I was shot. Okay. Let me go about this. My name is Blaine. Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson. I'm twenty-three years old. I was born in Westerville, Ohio but I now currently reside in New York City and Washington D.C. with my husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson and our three cats, Coco, Givenchy and Dolce. I'm a Democratic Congressman. I ran on the platform of rights and equality for all gays and lesbians. I married my husband on April 10, 2015. I have a brother named Cooper. My parents are Belinda and Micah. Kurt's parents are Carole and Burt Hummel. He has a stepbrother named Finn, who's a history teacher at McKinley. Okay, so I've deduced that my mind is good. I started to move my fingers. Okay, those work. I opened my eyes and moved my head slightly. There was Kurt, my beloved Kurt. And he was looking up at me. And he was so sad.

"Blaine. Oh baby. You're awake."

He said, lifting our intertwined hands to kiss my fingers. I smiled warmly at him and smiled when I heard another familiar voice call out to Kurt. I turned my head slightly to see Cooper standing on the other side of me. He was a sight for sore eyes, and while I was giving the speech, I'd seen him. I smiled at him, and then moved my head back to Kurt.

"K-Kurt?"

"Hi baby. You gave us a scare. Quite a big scare, actually."

I nodded. I remember the first thing I thought about after hearing the gunshots, was that he was okay. I remember knowing that I could potentially die, but that I wasn't ready to. Blaine also knew that this would make his stance on marriage equality that much stronger, and that he'd fight like hell to see the bastard that shot him brought to justice.

"S-sorry b-b-baby. A-am I o-okay?"

"You're perfect baby. Doctor Watley says that you were shot in the back. But that the bullet just barely missed your spinal cord. We know that you're not paralyzed because of that, but we don't yet know the extent of it hitting your back."

I nodded. I knew that things were going to be a big test. I was afraid, but I knew that no matter what, with Kurt by my side…anything was possible. Then a doctor walked into the room, and I figured after the way she greeted Cooper and Kurt that she was the doctor.

"Hi Blaine. I'm Doctor Watley. I'm the doctor that operated on you when you were brought in here. You're at Lenox Hill Hospital. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy."

Kurt and Cooper chuckled. I knew that Coop was going to come up with some witty comeback to my response, and he sure enough didn't let me down.

"Squirt, we know that you're sleepy. Lord knows you've done enough of that over the last three hours. But cooperate with the doctor, please."

I nodded and looked back at the doctor, still embarrassed that after all these years, Cooper was still calling me squirt. I watched as Kurt shot Cooper a look, and I knew that look. I'd been on the receiving end of that look a time or two, but I had to admit, there was something gratifying about knowing my husband was there.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Do-Doctor. I'm feeling…o-okay."

I said, slowly starting to get my bearings about me. I was stuttering a lot less now, and I was answering Doctor Watley's questions to the best of my ability. She was moving my legs and feet, which I could feel. She was moving my arms and hands, which I could feel. I could feel everything she was doing.

"I'm impressed, Congressman. You're doing exceptionally well."

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I have a few minutes with my family?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a few minutes to do my final analysis."

I watched her leave, and smiled at Kurt and Cooper. I knew that things were going to be just fine between us.

_I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned_

_I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned_

_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side_

_I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

Six Months Later…..

"Thank you all so very much for your kind words and support over these last couple of months. I still have a very long way to go in my recovery, but the limp is almost gone. I want to thank my constituents of the district that I serve. I also want to thank my parents Belinda and Micah for their love and support during this. I know that having Kurt and I lean on you during this difficult time had to be stressful, but we appreciate it more than you know. And to my amazing, strong, brave husband, Kurt. My love, I know these last six months have been scary, and I know we've fought, cried, and loved. But at the end of the day…you're still very much my husband. And I love you…more than words can say!"

And I did. I do love Kurt, and yeah…I still had a long way to go with my recovery, but at the end of the day…I knew. I knew how much we truly loved each other. I knew that he'd be there for me, no matter what. And that…that was all I needed.

**A/N2: I know. It was crap. But the song wouldn't fit the way I wanted it to, so…yeahhhh…**


	4. After The Lights Go OUt

**A/N: Definitely not Klaine…but I don't want to write breakups for them. Lol. So, I'm experimenting again. Song used: 'After The Lights Go Out' by Ricky Van Shelton. Pairing: Finchel**

_Tonight I'm out with the crowd_

_I'm out where the music's playing loud_

_And I'm hiding all the memories we knew_

_But it won't be long till I'm missing you_

They say that college is the time where you're supposed to live it up. And I mean, I guess I am. But there's one thing missing. And I know it's missing. I know she's missing. She's in New York, doing her own thing. And I'm in Ohio, trying to do mine. But it's difficult, you know? It's funny, because we're on this slope. I know her career is important to her, and I'll always be her number one fan. Even when people hate on her, I'll always be there to hold her up. When I let her go, I only did it because it was best for her, or so I thought. I didn't realize I'd miss her as much as I do. When she called me for advice the night before her audition, I remembered how nervous she sounded.

"Finn! Come on man! You're up!"

Puck yelled at me. It was still amazing to me just how much I truly enjoyed Puck being here with me. Once he'd buckled down and actually started studying, like I did, then you could tell he was preparing for something…just what exactly, nobody knew. But whatever he was, when he became an actual student, he was happier. I stood up and went to the stage. I liked performing, I did. I did still get nervous, but I'd gotten out of those nerves once the music hit. But every time closed my eyes, she was there. The almond colored hair, and those eyes. Those eyes that haunt my dreams every night. The one that got away.

Rachel.

I thought back to that day that I let her go. I still felt the knife in my chest even then, knowing that the whole 'Brody' situation was, I still couldn't bear to see her with someone else. But I knew what I needed to do. Sing it out. It was the only way I knew to deal with any situation I was in.

_Cos after the lights go out_

_Your pillow starts talking_

_All I can hear in my ears_

_Are the words I love you_

_I'll jump to my feet_

_And slowly start walking_

_Memories in the dark_

_Tear at my heart_

_After the lights go out_

I had fun tonight, and sure, it sucks going home alone…but it's what I prefer. There's nobody for me but Rachel. Always has been, always will be. Living back in Ohio has it's advantages. I never have to run into her for sure. I mean, except for those days when she comes home, but other than that…it's easy. I rounded the corner to my apartment and saw a woman standing there. It was weird, because she looked exactly like Rachel. And then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi Finn."

It was Rachel. Holy crap, I didn't know what to do. I knew that she was going to be visiting her dads here in Ohio for the week, because of summer break, but when we'd spoke last, she was going to be doing Funny Girl over the summer. He hadn't expected her home until the end of July.

"Rachel?"

"It's me."

I stepped forward to make sure that it truly was her. And I smiled warmly when I'd deduced that it was indeed her. I pulled her into a hug, not caring if she was tense. Rachel was here, and that's what I needed. She smiled warmly as she hugged me back.

"How are you, Finn?"

"I'm good. I'm a little tired. Long shifts at the shop and summer classes. But I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm doing okay. Umm…are we going to go inside?"

I chuckled, because I needed to lead her inside. I wasn't drunk, and I knew she couldn't be a figment to my imagination. I unlocked the door and led her upstairs to the second floor where my tiny apartment was. She smiled at the place and sat down on the sofa. I sat down across from her and looked her in the eye.

"So, what brings you back to Ohio? Is Kurt with you?"

"Kurt is actually. He and Blaine have been discussing a possible reconciliation, and he came back so they could talk. That was yesterday though, and I haven't heard from him. So I take it that maybe they're back together."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I don't know, Finn. All I knew was that I needed to be back here in Lima. I didn't know how or why, just that I needed to be."

I looked at Rachel and I knew. I knew that I wasn't going to let her leave without an explanation, and I waited patiently. I knew Rachel would tell me what was bothering her in her own time. What I hadn't been anticipating was her getting up from the other side of the sofa and throwing herself into my arms and kissing me.

_The day break finally comes_

_I'm feeling better_

_For the sun helps to dry the tears away_

_And pretty soon now_

_I'll get all my thoughts together_

_In the busy and worries of the day_

The next morning I look over in the bed and Rachel is still there next to me. The same thing happened at Will's wedding to Emma. We hadn't really discussed what had happened at the wedding, and we realized that we'd needed to. I looked at her and watched as she slept peacefully, probably dreaming about nothing. I knew that I had a shift at the shop today, and I didn't want her to think that I was leaving her. So, I shrugged myself gently out of the bed and into my tiny kitchen to make coffee. I was surprised a few minutes later, when Rachel came into the kitchen. She was wearing my shirt from last night, and her hair was a mess, and she looked exactly the way she did when we'd made love for the very first time.

"Is that coffee?"

"Yeah. Want some?"

"Absolutely, I do."

Rachel said. She smiled as I handed her a cup. She sat down at the table next to me and she looked at me in the eye. And now I knew that this was where we needed to work things out. We were going to talk about this, once and for all. She mixed her sweetener in it, and started to speak, and I knew it was now or never.

"Finn, I don't know what I'm doing here. I knew Kurt was coming back to Lima to talk to Blaine. So, I just packed a bag and invited myself. I knew that I'd been thinking about what happened at Will and Emma's wedding. I don't know what I want in my life….but I do know that my life is useless without you."

I gasped loudly. I'd wanted this for so long. It felt like things were coming together…so why did I suddenly get afraid?

_Cos after the lights go out_

_Your pillow starts talking_

_All I can hear in my ears_

_Are the words I love you_

_I'll jump to my feet_

_And slowly start walking_

_Memories in the dark_

_Tear at my heart_

_After the lights go out_

**A/N2: I KNOW! I'm such a bitch. I'm addressing Finn and Rachel again in another chapter. And trust me…it'll be awesome. I promise.**


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**A/N: Yeah. I'm writing a Christmas fic…in July. But it's the next song in my iPod, and I'm still on this mission, so…yeah. Song used: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. Although, if I'm being fair, I'm technically using the Amber Riley version from Glee…So…maybe then it's the Glee version. Anyway. Fluffy Klaine. You know!**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Kurt Hummel-Anderson sighed as he put the last of the cookies on the cookie sheet. He tried not to look at the clock and sighed when he noticed that just a few minutes had gone by since he had actually looked at the clock before, but he knew why he was excited. His husband was coming home. He hadn't seen his husband in nine and a half long months, and it was hard for him to be away. Being a Military husband wasn't easy on Kurt, but falling in love with Sergeant Blaine Anderson of the United States Marine Corps wasn't something he could've controlled either. Sure, he and Blaine had been together for three years prior to Blaine's joining the Marines, but Kurt knew that long periods of time away from each other would be tough. They made it work though, god knew they did. Kurt heard the front door open and close and wondered if it was his brother and sister-in-law coming home for the holidays.

"Hello?"

Kurt called out. He heard the rustle of clothing as it walked down the hallway, then the loud voice of his sister-in-law and smiled warmly. Of course it wouldn't be Blaine right now. He smiled as he heard Finn call out to him.

"Little brother! You here?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Kurt said, as he started to mix the salad ingredients together. He turned when he heard Rachel's Louis Vuitton heels make their way onto his hardwood floors of his kitchen. He saw his brother and sister-in-law and squealed loudly. He'd scared the Cocker Spaniel that he and Blaine shared called Roxie. Kurt reached down to pet Roxie and then hugged Rachel and Finn tightly.

"You guys made it!"

Kurt said, glad that he didn't have to be alone on Christmas Eve. He knew that Blaine wasn't due home until late Christmas Day, so he didn't need to worry about that. He offered them both coffee which they both gratefully accepted and then they all sat down at the kitchen table. That's when they all started talking.

"So, when's Blaine due home?"

"Well, according to his itinerary, he was due to leave Butler Marine Base at 10pm my time, which is about noon his time. Something like that. He has a three hour layover in Paris and then it's onto New York, then back here. He should be landing at like… 8 tomorrow night."

Kurt looked sad, for sure. He missed his husband when he wasn't around, and even having him for this three weeks was going to be hell, knowing he had to send him back to Japan again. He sighed, and that's when Rachel stood up and led them all into the living room to watch movies and take Kurt's mind off of Blaine not being there…but what Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had a surprise for him.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Blaine Anderson knew that this was going to be a long trip, but he had his iPod fully charged, and his cell phone fully charged too. Flying from Okinawa on a military plane to Tokyo, and then on a civilian plane from Tokyo to Paris was a long trip. He was flying out three hours early, because he'd wanted to be there for their first Christmas as a married couple. He missed Kurt. He'd missed Kurt everyday, all day, and he couldn't wait to be with him again. Blaine knew that his re-enlistment date was coming up, and he'd already had his mind made up. Even though military life was amazing, he couldn't stand being away from Kurt every day. As he sat in Paris, holding Kurt's Christmas present, a diamond necklace that he'd seen in a shop in Tokyo, he couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when he walked into the living room on Christmas morning. Burt and Carole knew that Blaine was coming, he'd called them and told them he'd wanted to surprise Kurt. He looked at the phone in his hand, and decided to call Kurt. He missed his husband's voice. He dialed the phone number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hello husband."

Blaine said, instantly calming down. He knew that he needed to bring up the re-enlistment thing with Kurt, but he felt like he didn't want to do it on the phone. He could hear Kurt talking to someone, and he realized the family would start filtering in soon.

"Hi baby. How's Tokyo?"

"It is amazing. I don't fly out until later today, so I'm just making sure my bags are packed and that I've got everything."

"Knowing you baby, you probably forgot something."

"I know. I'm just waiting to get home to you, you know?"

Blaine smiled, looking at his watch. He knew his layover was just about over, and he knew Kurt wouldn't be alone when he hung up. He knew that things were going to be okay, and if he could just hold his husband once, he'd be fine.

"I know. So tell the military to hurry up and send my man home."

"I'm trying. Look honey, I just wanted to call and say hi. My CO needs me. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you too, hobbit. We'll talk soon."

Kurt said, hanging up. Blaine hated lying to him, but he had a plane to catch: Destination Lima Ohio. Well, first he had to fly from Paris to New York City, but hell…he was going home. The one place he truly wanted to be.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There up on some fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

Kurt hung up the phone and smiled briefly. He knew that even if Blaine wouldn't be home until tomorrow night, he heard his husband's voice…and that was enough to get him through until he could see Blaine's face again. Finn and Kurt were in the kitchen talking when Burt and Carole made their way into the house. Another round of squeals and hugs were given and Kurt got coffee mugs out for everyone and made coffee. Burt knew that Kurt was alone all the time, and he hated it, but Kurt had his own career to take his mind off of Blaine being away a lot. So, because Burt knew that Blaine was taking a much earlier flight, Burt decided to distract him.

"So, how's the line coming along?"

"I wish that I could find the right design for it. I just…I can't get the designs right. I couldn't. And now I'm wondering how in the hell I'm going to get this finished."

Burt nodded. He knew that Blaine was Kurt's center. He knew that Blaine knew what to do when Kurt was having trouble with designs. Burt knew nothing about that, and he just patted Kurt's shoulders and sighed with him. Burt knew that as a Congressman, when he gave the order for something, it normally happened, so bringing Blaine home early was his Christmas present to Kurt. Carole looked at the designs Kurt was showing her and tried offering her advice for colors and such, and Kurt smiled. He always knew Carole to be helpful to him when he needed it. And that's what she was doing right now. She was offering support and love to Kurt without being overly pushy about it. Kurt grabbed his colored pencils and started shading a sketch that he'd started with the colors Carole had mentioned. Much to his surprise, the colors fit perfectly. He showed Carole the colors and hugged her warmly, because he could finally get the rest of these sketches off to his office and not have to worry about them over the Christmas holiday. He chatted with everyone while finishing the colors, and it was then he decided to share the news with everyone. He'd gotten the news about a week previously, and he knew Blaine was coming home for the holiday, so he'd tell him then.

"Okay…so guys! Pipe down. We got a whole bunch of good news!"

Kurt dashed into his office and scanned the papers and uploaded them to his email while gathering the papers he'd just gotten from his lawyer. He walked back out carrying the papers and put them on the table discreetly, smiling while he walked over to refill his coffee cup. He didn't hear anything for a few minutes, then he heard an intake of breath and a squeal of excitement.

"Kurt! Oh my god!"

Carole said, jumping out of her chair and walking over to her. Kurt knew that they needed to stay in New York while this adoption happened, but that was something he was willing to work on. Kurt nodded and Carole pulled him into a hug. Everyone else was catching on rather quickly and they all got up to celebrate. Kurt explained that he'd gotten the papers a week ago, and was waiting to tell everyone. And he couldn't wait to tell Blaine about it. Their life was finally going to be complete.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

"Welcome to New York."

Blaine muttered to himself. He knew he was almost there. Flying had taken so much out of him, but he was going to make it. Luckily, he wasn't switching planes, so he could stay here and just relax. He'd sent Burt a text saying he was a bit ahead of schedule, and that he'd be landing hopefully by 9pm. Burt was picking him up at the airport, which saved him from getting a taxi. Blaine wore his dress blues and he knew that it was bound to get him some attention, but he didn't mind it really. He put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep for a bit that way he was fresh for seeing Kurt. The next thing he knew, he was hearing those fateful words.

"Welcome to Columbus, Ohio."

Blaine yawned and stretched. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen into a deep sleep. He turned to look out the window and smiled at the lady sitting next to him. He waited until he was on the ground to text Burt. Burt texted him back telling him that he was indeed at the airport. Blaine wondered what he'd told Kurt about where he was going. Blaine stood up and grabbed his duffel bag and waited in line to get off the plane. He had one more suitcase with him that he needed to get, and he would. As he finally reached the door, he got nervous. He hadn't seen Burt in awhile, and being that was the first person he'd see, he couldn't wait. He made his way into the terminal and that's when he'd heard his name.

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked up and saw Burt waving at him. Blaine grinned happily and waved back at him. He thought it was clichéd to run towards Burt, but that's what he felt like doing. So that's what he did. Burt smiled and watched his son-in-law come to hug him.

"Dad!"

Blaine said, smiling. He pulled Burt into the warmest hug and started to cry. Burt held him for a few minutes and smiled as Blaine pulled away. Blaine was home, and that was the best feeling he could ever have.

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you_

_Oh yeah, all the lights are shining so brightly every where_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas…is…you (You, baby)_

_You… (all I want for Christmas is you)_

_Ohh, ohh (All I want for Christmas is you, baby)_

_Ohh, ohh (All I want for Christmas is you, baby)_

_(All I want for Christmas is you)_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Blaine and Burt arrived back to the house a short time later, and Burt had it all worked out. He told Blaine to wait out in the car while he went inside. He smiled at everyone and looked around. Kurt was suspicious for sure.

"Dad, where's your bag?"

"Oh. Shit…I must've left it in the car. Why don't you go and get it?"

He told Kurt. Kurt looked at him and put his coat and scarf on, and made his way out to his dad's car. He was grumbling the whole way. He threw open the door, and that's when Blaine spoke.

"Hello gorgeous."

Kurt gasped and slammed the door. He then opened the door and peeked back in. Blaine…was sitting in his dad's car. Blaine was in Ohio. And he was staring at him. He closed the drivers side door and walked around the other side of the car and opened the door, pulling Blaine out.

"Baby…you're here. How?"

"Dad called in a favor. I'm here. And I'm yours. Merry Christmas my beloved."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Darling."

Kurt said, leading Blaine inside, where they celebrated what Kurt, and later Blaine would term the best Christmas ever…


	6. All I've Ever Wanted

**A/N: And we come full circle back to Klaine! Yay! I couldn't really find anyone else to do this song with. But I did say I was going to write all the songs on my iPod, so here I am. Doing just that. This song is from the Breaking Dawn part 2 soundtrack, and it's an amazingly haunting song. It's called 'All I've Ever Needed' and it's by Paul McDonald featuring Nikki Reed. I own nothing. If I did, Glee would be called Klaine, for sure. Smile babies.**

_My bed sheets feel empty_

_When you're not home_

_Your heartbeat helps me sleep_

_Your breath soothes my soul_

Blaine Anderson tossed and turned in the bed he normally shared with his husband, Kurt. But Kurt wasn't there. Kurt was in Rome for business, and Blaine was alone. Again. He loved his husband, he did. But he couldn't sleep without him there. Blaine got up out of the bed and walked over to his open laptop. He pushed the button and powered it up, waiting for the screen to come up. He smiled when he saw his background, a picture of him and Kurt from their wedding night in Paris. Just the two of them cuddled up on the terrace with a glass of wine. He pulled up Skype and waited to see if Kurt was logged in, and sure enough, he was. Blaine smiled and hit the call button, sitting down at his desk, and pulling some files out of a desk drawer until the call connected. Blaine smiled when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Please, please tell me you're not up late working."

Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. Kurt looked tired. And he also looked like he was in a car somewhere. He put the files down and shook his head. Blaine took the moment to study his husband for a moment, and grinned warmly.

"No. I couldn't sleep. So, I'm up."

"Aww, babe. You know I can't sleep without you either."

"I know. You look like you're on the move, babe. Where are you headed?"

"Paris. This is the part of the trip where I have to convince Givenchy to come and sign with my company."

Blaine nodded and smiled. His husband was a headhunter for a design company out of New York, and they knew that they needed all kinds of representation. Blaine was a corporate attorney, and was just starting at it. He knew that being a corporate attorney made for long stressful hours, but he and Kurt made it work.

"I'm sure Givenchy will be smart and want to be represented by your company, Kurt. If they know anything, they will."

"You have too much faith in me, Anderson."

"I have all the confidence in the world in you, Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine yawned. He looked at the clock. 2am. He had to be up in four hours to be at work for an eight AM meeting. Kurt knew his husband had a merger meeting in the morning, and knew that he had to be at it. Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine and watched Blaine yawn again.

"Babe, I know you have that meeting in the morning. You should sleep."

"I know. But the bed is so empty, and I just can't without you."

Kurt sighed. He was hoping his surprise to Blaine would be worth it. He knew that he'd missed his husband. He wrapped his business up early, and decided it was time to go home. He was Skyping with Blaine in the limo on the way to the airport. He needed to be wrapped up in his husband, and soon.

"I know. But I'll be home in a few days, baby. And I'm all yours for awhile. So, sleep sweet beautiful. I've got to go do this business meeting now. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Times infinity and a half."

"To the moon and the stars."

"Always and forever. See you soon my beloved."

Blaine nodded and blew a kiss to the screen, not knowing what Kurt was planning, but feeling tired. He'd been up since six am, and knew he wouldn't be able to catch a nap. He needed to get rested for this meeting. This was the biggest meeting of his career, and he'd be damned if he blew it.

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby, you're all I ever needed_

_You're all I ever needed_

Kurt smiled at the lady behind the airline counter. He was switching his ticket for the next flight out. All he could think about was being at home with his husband, and that's what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't avoid the paparazzi, but he smiled warmly when he saw his favorite paparazzi from TMZ standing in front of him. Kurt smiled and extended his hand.

"Jason."

"Hey Kurt man, how's it going? Leaving Rome so early?"

"I am. I finished work, and I really don't want to sight see."

Jason knew what that was. It was code for Kurt was going back to New York for Blaine, and that it was a surprise. He'd been following Kurt long enough to know what was a secret and what wasn't. He high fived Kurt and walked away. Kurt finished up with the ticket agent and headed towards his gate. He was so far going unnoticed by the paparazzi. He smiled when he saw his text. He knew that it was just past 6am in New York, and he knew Blaine was up for the morning. He sat in the chair, and pulled his signature fedora down over his eyes and read the text.

_Message From: The Most Gorgeous Man On The Planet_

_Hello beautiful husband. It's just past 6am here in rainy New York. Anyway, this is the big day. The merger meeting. The one where I go from relative unknown corporate lawyer to big shot corporate attorney. So nervous right now, it's crazy! Anyway..I miss you more than words. Skype later?_

Kurt smiled warmly. His husband always did have a way with words, and this truly was no exception. Kurt pulled up the reply message screen and grinned when he started typing his message. Kurt knew how long a flight from Rome to New York would take, and he knew when he should be there and so, he couldn't wait to tell Blaine about the 'surprise' that should be there.

_Message To: The Most Gorgeous Man On The Planet_

_You're going to be fine in that meeting, love. I know it. Oh, and make sure you're home tonight around nine p.m. You're going to have a surprise arriving. Don't question it, just do it. I love you my sweet man. _

And Kurt sent the message, knowing Blaine would get it when he could. Kurt heard the announcement for his flight, and smiled. He knew that in exactly nine hours, he'd get to see his man. And he couldn't wait for that. Maybe now they'd both sleep a lot better because of it. Kurt boarded the plane and grinned. The next nine hours would be spent reading about the people in Cedar Cove, Washington and thinking of ways to make Blaine smile when he got to the apartment.

_I love you more than I knew_

_I could ever love someone_

_And got it all so deep_

_I can barely even breathe_

_If I need a shelter from the storm_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all I've ever needed_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all I've ever needed_

Blaine smiled at himself as he walked down the hall towards his office. He had succeeded in the merger and he couldn't believe it. Plus, Kurt had mentioned something about a surprise for him being at the apartment later tonight. He knew what was going to be there. A huge glass of wine when he got home and of course some hardcore Skyping with his man. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt what had gone down in that office. Just as he got settled in his office, his boss, and good friend Nick Duval poked his head into Blaine's office.

"What did you do in there?"

"What? I didn't do a damn thing, Nick. Okay…maybe except bring you some money. And a major coup in the business world."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Smythe Global would say yes to a merger with James Industries."

"Yeah, well you had the wrong people working on it. All you really had to do was play to Sebastian's human side."

Nick shook his head, and sat down in front of Blaine's desk in the second chair and smiled. Blaine had been eternally grateful to Nick for giving him a job straight out of law school, and he'd proven to Nick that he was worthy a million and one times over.

"Sebastian Smythe has a human side?"

"Sure. You just have to find it. So, boss…what brings you to my humble surroundings?"

"Jeff wanted me to invite you and Kurt to our barbeque this weekend."

Blaine sighed. He hated going anywhere without Kurt, but he knew that Kurt would be in Rome until Monday at the earliest, so he knew that he'd go by himself, if he went at all. The good thing about being a corporate lawyer, was that he only worked five days a week. He looked up at Nick and sighed.

"No can do with Kurt, buddy. He's in Rome on business until Monday. Actually, he's flying to Paris for work. But either way he should be back on Monday."

"Well you are most definitely not sitting at home and moping around about how much you miss Kurt. You're going to come by the barbeque."

Blaine nodded, mostly just to get Nick off of his back. Nick smiled and stood up, and headed out. Blaine grinned and wondered if Kurt had landed in Paris yet. He checked his messages and realized he'd had none. He found that weird, but knew that if Kurt was working, he probably wouldn't. Blaine stood up and looked out the window of his office and smiled. He flipped the remote on the radio and heard the soft melody. Every song anymore reminded him of Kurt, but this song in general was the one that did the most. He hated missing Kurt as much as he did, but he couldn't help it. They spent enough time away from each other in high school and college, and with Blaine in law school. Blaine didn't realize he'd started singing the next verse in the song.

_Every promise I made_

_Has lead us up to this day_

_Please, remember my love_

_When you've forgotten your way_

_And this ache in my heart_

_Makes me want to stand tall_

_I let them take me down_

_What if this isn't my fault_

_Tell me it's not my fault_

_Tell me it's not my fault_

Blaine arrived back at the apartment with minutes to spare. He didn't know what was going on with Kurt's surprise, but he'd hoped to be there before it arrived. He got on the elevator and smiled at the Skype message on his phone. He pulled up Kurt's call automatically and looked at the blue eyes that he missed.

"Kurt."

"Hello my husband. Are you home yet?"

"I'm in the elevator of our building now. I should be there soon."

"Good. Now when you get inside the apartment, I want you to go straight back to the bedroom, okay? And don't move until you hear from me. Got it?"

"Understood. Okay, I'm in the apartment now."

Blaine said, stepping off the elevator in front of their door. He unlocked it and stepped inside and saw candles lit. He gasped and Kurt just sat there on the other end of the phone smiling at him. Blaine pulled his head back outside the apartment door and looked at the number. 206. Yep. That was their apartment. He stepped back inside and closed the door, and looked at the screen again, more confused than ever.

"Kurt…"

"Yes Blaine?"

Kurt asked, stepping out of the kitchen, holding two champagne flutes. Blaine gasped when he saw his husband standing in front of him. He dropped his phone and rushed over to Kurt and started to cry. Kurt did the same thing, placing the champagne flutes on the counter, before he spilled them on their white carpet. Blaine hadn't realized just how much he'd missed Kurt until he was actually gone. Blaine and Kurt clutched each other and then Kurt let them to the sofa, where he sat them down.

"You're truly here."

"I am."

"When did you get here?"

"My flight got in early. I got here at eight. I was glad you weren't here, though. It gave me time to decorate the apartment. Did I do a good job?"

"It's fantastic, baby. I'm so glad you're home."

Blaine said, knowing that he'd have Kurt always and forever. And nothing he'd do would ever change that.

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all I've ever needed_

_Baby, you're all_

_Baby you're all_

_Baby you're all I've ever needed_

_You're all I ever needed_


	7. All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye

**A/N: Because this song has been in my brain for a week. And because I have such a headcanon for this couple, I'm using them. How about some more Ryder/Kitty? I like them. They're cute, and blonde, and just fun. Though, it'll be Artie/Kitty, I think in this season coming, I'd prefer Ryder/Kitty. So here! Song used: 'All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye' by John Mayer**

_Just when I had you off my head_

_Your voice comes thrashing wildly through my quiet bed_

_You say you want to try again_

_But I've tried everything but giving in_

Ryder knew that Kitty was trying to get him back, but he couldn't do it. They'd been back and forth for so long, that he was just tired. Tired of the games, tired of the trying. And he was moving on. He was happy. He was enjoying what was left of his junior year of high school. As he was having lunch with Blaine, Marley and Jake, he heard the laugh drift towards him across the cafeteria. Ryder let it wash over him, and then he shook it away.

"I know that look."

Blaine said. Ryder looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. It had been no surprise that Blaine and his boyfriend, Kurt had a nasty breakup earlier in the year, but were on their way to a strong, happy, reconciliation. Blaine had always been supportive of Ryder, and smiled at him when Ryder looked at him.

"What look, Blaine?"

"That…hopelessly devoted look. It's the look where you're not quite over the person, and probably will never be. I see the way she looks at you, Ryder. She misses you."

"Blaine, man…not everyone can have a romance like 'The Notebook'. But I assure you, I'm over Kitty Wilde."

"I call bullshit to you, sir."

Blaine said, turning back to listen to something Marley was saying about the sweater vest column that Kurt had written on . Ryder knew Blaine was trying to look out for him. Truly, but he didn't need it. What he needed to get over Kitty, and fast. He saw Kitty coming towards the table that he was at, and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked over at Ryder and smiled. Blaine knew what was happening. Since Blaine and Kurt had reconciled (and let's face it, Ryder thought, who didn't see it coming. He'd met Kurt at Schue's non-wedding and saw the puppy dog eyes Kurt gave Blaine), Blaine just wanted everyone to be as happy as he was. Blaine got up from Marley, and walked over to Ryder and sat next to him.

"Just go see her."

Blaine said, putting on his best bitch face. He stood up, grabbed Ryder's arm and stood him up. Then, he looked at Ryder and sighed.

"Blaine Anderson is a thousand percent done with your shit."

He said, leading Ryder over to the table. Ryder knew that Blaine had been trolling Tumblr again, and he shook his head. He had to remind Blaine later to not say stuff like that in public. Blaine hugged Kitty softly and then left Ryder and her alone. Blaine knew that they needed to be together, and they would be.

_Why you wanna break my heart again_

_Why am I gonna let you try_

_When all we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

"Ryder."

Kitty said, smiling. Ryder smiled back at her and sat down at the table. Kitty sat down too, and took Ryder's hand. They'd been fighting recently, and they had broken up again. Kitty knew it was her fault this time, but she didn't want to dwell on that. She missed him. He tried to fight his body's reaction to Kitty, but he couldn't.

"Hey Kitty."

"Ryder, I'm sorry. Please…please just forgive me."

Ryder nodded. He wanted nothing more than to love her again. To be the one to hold her when she was crying, to be the one to help her with whatever she was going through. He had to lay down some ground rules though.

"I will, but the next time we break up, is the last time. There will be none of this breaking up and getting back together stuff. I mean, I love you and you know this. But I'm not going to continue to play this game with you."

Kitty nodded. She knew that Ryder was right. But there wasn't anything more she wanted then to be held in those strong arms. She leaned into Ryder, and Ryder held her close. Blaine watched them talk from across the room and smiled satisfactorily. He was going to set about making sure every couple he was close to was as happy as he was. He heard the bell ring and waited for Marley to come with him, as they had math class together. Ryder and Kitty trailed behind them, holding hands. This was going to be okay. Ryder had faith that he and Kitty would make it.

_I bought a ticket on a plane_

_And by the time it landed you had gone again_

_I love you more than songs can say_

_But I can't keep running after yesterday_

_Why you wanna break my heart again_

_Why am I gonna let you try_

**One week later….**

"I fucking told you that when we broke up, this would be the last time!"

Ryder was yelling at Kitty. They were in the middle of a Glee club rehearsal, and Kitty had said one thing to him about his sweatshirt, and that was the end. They were suddenly loudly arguing. Kitty glared at him and sighed.

"You did! But you don't care about me!"

"Bullshit, Kitty. Bullshit! You know I do! I've done NOTHING but care about you! Nothing! And you keep arguing about my shirt? Are you fucking serious?"

"It's an ugly shirt, Ryder! And I'm picking a fight with you because I'm bored."

"Bored? Bored? So you're arguing with me in front of Glee club because you're bored? Kitty, we're getting ready to compete…in the biggest glee club show of the year, and you want to be a fucking drama queen?! I'm done!"

Ryder yelled, turning back to the other members of the Glee club. He sighed apologetically and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for Kitty's outburst. I'm sorry she disrupted all the good that we've been doing for regionals. I'm sorry you had to be on the receiving end of that. And Blaine, I'm sorry for wasting your time trying to get you to help me with our relationship. Tell Kurt thank you, as well."

Blaine nodded and looked at his friend. He could tell how sad Ryder looked. Ryder nodded and sat back down. Kitty cried and looked at Ryder pleadingly. Ryder shook his head and walked away from her. That's when he started singing the rest of the song that they had been rehearsing, realizing that his relationship with Kitty was over…and he realized…it had never been good to begin with. He felt everyone's hands on his shoulders and he knew. He knew that these people were his friends and that they'd always have his back, no matter what. And that's what made him not the least bit sad.

_When all we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_We say goodbye_

_We say goodbye_

_We say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

**A/N2: This chapter is crap. Do you KNOW how hard it is to write in the middle of a Klaine riot? It isn't easy! Do me a favor. Don't review this chapter! **


	8. Angel

**A/N: So, I've gotten requests to fix Kitty and Ryder. And I will…just not yet. For now, have some Klaine? And remember…I've got to fix Finn and Rachel too…Song used: 'Angel' by Sarah MacLachlan. It's a little angsty guys…so remember that. **

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

**Message To: Blaine Anderson, The Hottest Man I Know**

**Hey,**

**Things have been miserable between us. I know this. I'm not happy, and haven't been for awhile. Blaine, you're my one true love. I resisted being back with you, because I didn't know how to feel. Blaine, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I can't be in a world where you're not with me. I know you're not answering my phone calls after what I said to you, and I deserve that. Just, please…forgive me.**

**My love now, forever and always, **

**Kurt.**

Blaine Anderson re-read the text four times to make sure he was reading it right. He'd been in his classes, and this was the first time in between them that they hadn't spoken every day. Blaine had been up front with his feelings with Kurt, and Kurt had told him that there was no way they were getting back together. (Kurt had actually sang 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift over the phone to him) He was trying to find ways to get Kurt to reconsider his statement. But when Blaine got that text, he got scared. As he was walking down the hallway, he decided to call Kurt instead, to see what was going to happen. He was shocked when the line connected.

"H-hello?"

"Kurt?!"

"B-Blaine, beautiful…strong…amazing…Blaine."

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Hypothetically, Blaine? Or actually? Because…I'll be so much better once the pain has me."

Blaine felt a cold chill settle over him. He knew that Kurt was still in Ohio for a few more days, before heading back to New York. He knew exactly where Kurt would be, and he needed to get there. He flat out ran to his car, trying to keep Kurt talking.

"Kurt…what did you do?"

"I…don't know…Blaine, I miss you."

"I'm coming Kurt, please…please hold on."

Blaine said, connecting his Bluetooth to his phone. He started his car and drove fast down the street, trying to get to the tiny apartment that he knew Kurt was renting with Rachel while they stayed in Ohio. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of your angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Kurt looked at the blades that surrounded him and smiled sadly. He hadn't wanted it to turn out like this. He wanted Blaine by his side forever, but he couldn't let himself let go of the past. And that's what brought him to now. He shattered the crystal vase that had come complete with the flowers and the poem. He'd read the poem and knew Blaine had written it, and threw the vase. He didn't realize that he was starting to cut himself, until the blood seeped from his wrists. He vaguely remembered calling Blaine, and kept hearing Blaine's voice in his ear.

"Blaine…"

"I'm here my love. I'm not going anywhere."

But Blaine's voice was closer than he'd thought. Kurt felt his eyes open, and he gasped as much as he could. He was staring up into the eyes of the man he loved and he couldn't stop. He wanted to talk to Blaine, make Blaine see that what he said wasn't what he wanted.

"Blaine…I…sorry. For…pain."

"Shh…Kurt, my love. We're going to get you to the hospital…then we're going to get you all stitched up. And then we're going to talk."

Blaine said, kissing Kurt's head softly. Blaine watched as the paramedics came in and just took over. But Blaine never left Kurt's side. Never. Once they got Kurt stitched up, and settled into the hospital, Blaine sat in the waiting area after Kurt's family had been notified. Burt watched as Blaine sat in the chair looking like he was a thousand miles away, with his legs up to his chin and he could've sworn Blaine was crying. Burt walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him.

"You okay, kid?"

Blaine nodded a little bit before wiping away the tears that were falling. Burt patted Blaine's shoulders and looked at him. He knew that Blaine and Kurt were working through things, but he didn't know to what extent things were happening.

"I don't believe that. Blaine, you saved his life."

"I know. It still sucks. What happens if I caused it though?"

"You didn't. Blaine, please don't doubt that. Go in there…see him. Talk to him."

Blaine nodded and stood up. He stretched himself out a little bit, and walked slowly to the door. He poked his head in and saw Kurt's head turn toward him. What he hadn't been expecting was that million-watt smile to light up Kurt's face.

"Blaine."

And with that, Blaine knew they were going to be okay. He walked in and closed the door behind him, heading towards the vacant seat next to the bed. Blaine sat down, and Kurt grabbed his hand. It was all or nothing now, for them. And Blaine knew that.

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_Its easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

"You can talk to me, Blaine."

"I don't know what to say, Kurt. I'm terrified."

Kurt nodded and patted Blaine's hands softly. This was the man he loved, and he realized that. It took a failed suicide attempt to realize that. And he wouldn't be the same if Blaine gave up on him, gave up on them. Kurt nodded and watched his hands as he quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry for very nearly taking you away from me? Kurt, I was sick with worry! I didn't know what you'd done, and that killed me. Because, I didn't know if I'd make it. I didn't know if you were going to die, Kurt. And I couldn't live with myself."

"But I'm fine, Blaine. I made a mistake. A big mistake. You told me that you loved me still, and we were destined to be together…and I panicked. I shut down, because I declined my heart of the one thing that it wanted. You. It was always you, Blaine. And it will always be, you."

Blaine looked at Kurt, because he knew that Kurt was being honest with him. He knew that Kurt didn't just say things like this. He knew that Kurt was telling him the truth. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's bandaged hand and kissed it softly. Blaine noticed something silver glistening off of Kurt's finger and gasped. He looked up at Kurt couldn't believe it.

"You're wearing it?"

"I put it on when I cut. I needed to feel closer to you. So, I took it out of my suitcase and put it on. I never got rid of it. I couldn't. You need to understand that, Blaine. I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself."

Blaine giggled a little bit, because Kurt had just unknowingly (or knowingly, but Kurt didn't like to be called out on it) quoted a Mariah Carey song. I just, needed to feel him with me, and when I stood up, instinctively, Kurt slid over. Blaine sat down on the bed and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I love you Kurt Hummel. Yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever. And I intend to make sure you know that. Now and always."

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson. Always and forever, to the moon and the stars. Times infinity and a half."

And Kurt had never felt more love like he did in that instance. He knew Blaine would keep that promise, and he felt so good about it.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_


	9. The Antidote

**A/N: I know! I know! I owe you guys both Ryder/Kitty and Finchel. And I'm about to bring you one of them at least. I hope I can interpret this song correctly and do it some kind of justice. Song used is 'The Antidote' by St. Vincent. For now, however…here's Ryder and Kitty**

_I am the antidote_

_I'll suck your venom out_

_Show me where it really hurts_

_I'll show you where it really hurts_

Kitty was tired. She was tired of running from how she felt. She knew that Ryder was the only one who meant anything to her, but she couldn't find him. The last time she saw Ryder, he'd chewed her out because of them breaking up again. He went out of his way to avoid her. Kitty knew that they were in Glee together and that he couldn't avoid her forever. And she was going to make her point. When she arrived at the choir room, nobody was there. This was perfect for her, because she needed these few extra minutes alone to think about what she'd say. She was halfway through her thinking when Ryder stepped into the room. Ryder noticed Kitty sitting in the chair, and went to turn around to leave, when he heard Kitty speak.

"Ryder, wait."

Ryder stopped and turned around. He'd missed Kitty, for sure. And he'd missed talking to her about his dyslexia problem, and how he struggled with it everyday. He knew that he couldn't trust her though, and that's what scared him most. Was the fact that he was going to talk to her again. He turned around and walked over to her and sat down next to her, not really looking at her.

"What?"

"Ry, I can't do this. I can't be without you anymore. I know…I know I pushed you away. I fucked up our relationship Ryder, I did that. And now I'm trying to fix it."

Ryder looked at Kitty. He knew how she felt. Because he felt the same way. He felt like something was burning inside of him, something that felt like loneliness but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat down next to Kitty and looked at her.

"This back and forth, has to stop. It has to. I miss you, and I want to be serious with you. But I can't be serious if you're going to keep breaking up with me, because James wants to take you to Breadstix."

"I know. I know Ryder, I know. Relationships are hard, and they're scary. But they take work. And I know that. I know now how much work they are, and I want to make it work this time."

Ryder believed her. He always did. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature to be a good guy, and that's exactly why he knew it would work, because he was nice, and forgiving. And Kitty knew that that's what she wanted. Was to be safe.

_Should've stopped for the wind_

_Should've stopped for love_

_Should've stopped for the wind_

_Should've stopped for love_

Kitty knew getting Ryder back was going to be relatively easy. She genuinely had feelings for him, and being with half the football team, wasn't something she wanted. She felt that connection with him. Sure, the football players wanted her to put out, and normally she did. But with Ryder it was different. It was like he cared what she said, and that's what she'd missed. They had a common bond, and it kept growing stronger everyday. Losing Ryder was her mistake, a mistake she paid dearly for everyday, and she was sad about that. She smiled lovingly at him as the choir room filled up. Blaine walked in last, smiling like always. He looked at his friend and Kitty and grinned widely.

"What's this?"

"Love, Blaine. Something that you should be vaguely familiar with."

Ryder said. Blaine grinned and high fived his friend, taking his seat in the back of the choir room. He knew that things were going to work out with Ryder, because things had been easier for him and Kurt. Speaking of, he took his cell phone out and answered Kurt's text before Schue came in and called the class together. Ryder smiled around the room and knew what he needed to do. He stood up and turned around, addressing the room.

"Kitty and I are back together. And this time it's permanent. And I know we said that last time, but Kitty had some stuff to work out in herself first. And I recognize that. So we're doing it, for keeps this time. I've actually been working on something for a bit."

And Ryder stood up and looked at the band. He started singing, and Kitty looked at him, knowing that Ryder was super talented, and whatever song he'd picked, he'd kill. What she hadn't anticipated was hearing one of her favorite bands coming out of his mouth. She gasped and stood up, knowing that her voice would be even better on this song, and she was right, as she and Ryder performed together.

_Honey, your clothes are soaked_

_Mom leaves my daddy's trapes_

_Show me where it really hurts_

_I'll show you where it really hurts_

_Should've stopped for the wind_

_Should've stopped for love_

_Should've stopped for the wind_

_Should've stopped for love_

Ryder looked at Kitty while he was singing, and realized that this was just perfect for them. It was a song about love lost and redemption. Kind of just like them. Ryder held Kitty's hand and smiled. Because he knew that this was perfect for them, and nothing was going to stop them being together again. And Kitty had the same realization. They were going to make it work, and that's what this was. Them making it work, against all odds, against all the mean and hate in the world, at the end of the day, they were going to be together, and that was the end of it.

_Should've stopped for the wind_

_Should've stopped for love_

_Should've stopped for the wind_

_Should've stopped for love_


End file.
